Contrato consumado
by mishaaya
Summary: Ciel comienza a darse cuenta de que puede que este enamorado de Sebastián, pero cree que solo es un alma más para el mayordomo


Solo nos regimos mediante aquel contrato. Amo y mayordomo, esa es la clase de relación que tenemos, debido a los traumas de mi niñez, cosas como la risa o lagrimas no van conmigo, mucho menos el expresar afecto por alguien. Me has servido fielmente desde aquella vez, habiéndome salvado incontables veces, muchas de las cuales, pienso, y espero no estar equivocado, fueron mas allá de lo que se esperaba de un demonio. Sin embargo, pese a que esto culmino con la muerte de la reina, no habiendo podido culminar el contrato con la devoración de mi alma debido a extrañas circunstancias continuas sirviéndome como siempre. Me preocupa el hecho de que ahora, se me esta dificultando verte solo como un mayordomo, tal vez son solo cosas mías, ideas que de vez en cuando divagan por esta perdida cabeza. Inclusive, la típica parte del día en la que me vistes...se esta transformando en un problema.

Supongo que en tu calidad de demonio, no debes sentir este tipo de afecciones, pero para mi se esta volviendo algo insostenible.

-¿Qué sucede bocchan?- Me preguntas con tu habitual tono calmado.

-Nada...Solo estoy fatigado.

-Son más de las diez, debería estar en su habitación.

Tienes razón, mi hora habitual para dormir es esta, vienes caminando tras de mi como de costumbre, pero en cuanto llego frente a la puerta me detengo.

-Puedo...cambiarme yo mismo, no es necesario que entres conmigo. Es una orden

-Como ordene.

Dicha orden ha de haber causado un poco de conmoción para ti, pero es lo único que puedo hacer para impedirte entrar. Solo darte ordenes.

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que veo cuando me despierto es tu silueta abriendo las cortinas. Esta vez tampoco es la excepción, ¿Puedo escapar de ti por siempre? El suave tacto de tus dedos rozando mi piel mientras me cambias provoca sensaciones desconocidas para mí. Yo no debería tener esta clase de sentimientos, es tan confuso, en ocasiones solo espero que nunca lo descubras, seria algo humillante por así decirlo, además...solo te burlarías de mí.

-¿Qué le gustaría para cenar?

-Cualquier cosa esta bien...de cualquier forma, no tengo mucho apetito.

-¿Se siente mal? -Preguntas poniendo tu mano sobre mi frente. Yo solo puedo hacer el ademan de molestia que suelo hacer cuando te

acercas demasiado.

-Claro que estoy bien, no es nada.

-Si usted lo dice-Veo como te das la media vuelta para irte y alcanzando a tomar solo tu chaqueta intento detenerte.

-A decir verdad...hay algo que me esta haciendo sentir mal.

-¿De que se trata?

-¿Por qué...si ya todo esta hecho...no has consumado el contrato?

Sebastián hizo su típica sonrisa, estando agarrado a tu camisa espero a que me des tu respuesta

-¿Aun no se da cuenta?

-¿De que...? - Pregunto al tiempo que levantaba su cabeza.

-Siempre ha sido muy observador, me sorprende que deba decirle algo de lo que ya debiera haberse dado cuenta.

Entonces yo pensé... ¿Será que este sentimiento es correspondido? Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo me sentí tan débil e indefenso, tan solo por la respuesta que podría darme. Es por este tipo de cosas que pienso que el amor no es más que una debilidad. Sin embargo mi corazón se detiene bruscamente cuando escucho tu respuesta.

-debido a que el sabor de su alma ha cambiado no pretendo precipitarme y hacer algo atolondrado. Puedo esperar y saborearla como se debe.

Yo, simplemente hago un ademán de que ya lo sabia, pero la verdad es que no soy más que tú merienda. No acostumbro suplicar, es algo que no va conmigo, por lo que si, solo logras verme como eso, no opondré resistencia, a fin de cuentas no eres más que un demonio.

Los días transcurren normalmente, siento que hay algo que falta, mis fuerzas se van debilitando y no se la razón. Ciertamente, estoy enfermando. ¿Acaso fuera por ti? ¿Por tu rechazo? ja, ja...cosas como esta solo me vuelven débil y sin voluntad.

-Sebastián- Pronuncio al tiempo que te veo entrar con la charola.

-¿Si?

-He estado pensando...que...ya no quiero continuar con esta espera.

-¿Espera?

-Si, deseo que termines de una vez por todas con el contrato.

-¿Es eso lo que quiere?

Observo el semblante de tu rostro. No cambio para nada, ¿realmente valgo tan poco para ti? Cierro mis ojos con fuerza y casi en un susurro pronuncio.

-...Si...

-Como ordene.

Escucho el sonido de tus pisadas acercándose a mi, cierro mis ojos aguardando aquel momento que tiempo atrás parecía tan lejano y que a la vez creí era un precio justo con tal de obtener mi venganza. Siento tu mano acariciando mi rostro, justo como aquella vez...si...como aquella vez, sin embargo, este roce es pequeñamente diferente, puedo sentir tu respiración tan cerca de mi...mi corazón tontamente se acelera. ¿Pensaras que es por temor?

-Bocchan...mi precioso Bocchan... ¿Cómo puede ser tan tonto y temerario a la vez?

Caigo de rodillas en tus brazos llorando, si, llorando, después de tanto, tanto tiempo descargo por fin el deseo de mi corazón. Estas lágrimas no son solo por ti, es por todo, no obstante bien sabes que has sido el estratega de esto...mi oscuro mayordomo... ¿Hasta cuando planeas jugar conmigo? Tomas mi rostro lleno de lagrimas entre tus manos y pegando tu frente con la mía...

-Es por su causa que yo desearía no ser un demonio

-Se...Sebastián...

Tus labios...los siento sobre los míos, disfruto cada sensación, mi primer beso...que cosa de niñas...pero es, realmente agradable...esto va intensificándose...y yo...voy perdiendo no solo la cabeza, sino también...mi alma...si, estoy siendo desgarrado desde dentro y ni siquiera intento luchar, sino que permanezco unido a ti por nuestros labios y sonrío...sonrío como un idiota...si, realmente el amor es una estupidez.

Ahora...yo estoy aquí por el suelo y observo tu silueta demoníaca mirarme con cierto dejo de nostalgia...

-sin embargo sigo siendo demonio...y esto es parte de mi naturaleza...Bocchan...

Mi ultima sonrisa...va dedicada a ti y a tu cuerpo cruzando aquella puerta...adiós


End file.
